knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (XVIII pjevanje)
Zvijezda lijepa i ljuvena biješe opsjela nebo veće, i razlikosti urešena zemlja svukla crne odjeće; u povojijeh zlatnijeh zora stoprv rođen dan iznese, a u zbor cića dogovora nabunjeni skupiše se. Starce od puka i velike postaviše suce sjesti i od zakona razumnike, ki nathode inijeh svijesti. Pitaše ovijeh: „Što zapada po zakonu, kad car ište iz carskoga prinijet grada blago, zakone i sjedište? Što li ide caru koji mješte robinj u saraju tri ljubovce prave osvoji da š njim pored svijet vladaju?“ Zakonjaci odvit daše: „Toj nikada ne bi prije; car zakone stare naše ki potlače, to car nije.“ Čuše se ištom odgovori ke podaše znanci sijedi, a Daut se diže gori usred vojske da besjedi. On strahoće i vrline začeo buduć u pameti, carstvo, vas svijet da pogine, ištom da se on osveti, misleć, čim ga huđe gnive uspomene stare zledi, neprijatelj da ne žive, a zlo svako neka slijedi. Kô kad pukne grom, iz koga s urnebesom trijesi udare, omraze i gniv srca svoga riga, izdavstva i privare. Bez obzira srne kuda nesvijesni ga bijes potiče, i s pogleda srčna i huda mećući oganj, vapeć kliče: „Dokli ovako u mrtvilu podnosit nam suđeno je plijen općeni, smrt nemilu, bezakonja zlo svakoje? Ustanite! što čekate, o hrabreni vitezovi? Vojevodu mene imate: vrz'mo s grla jaram ovi! Koga ištete veće svjeta? Gdi gledate man skupljeni? Jeda, dokli od djeteta svi budemo posječeni? Od djeteta koji nije krepak ni bit može u sebi, kojijem svaki vjetar vije, ki ne pozna što mu je trijebi; ki plahosti svôm se vlada, ki zakone po tleh meće, koji sluša zlobnijeh sada, a od dobrijeh svjeta neće; tri robinje, tri carice ki postavi na sto uza se i klanjajuć žensko lice rob pritvori od cara se; s lakomosti koji scjenu veću čini od pjeneza negli za svu čâs općenu i živote svijeh viteza. Koji od carâ vik je bio da vojnikom k staroj plati nov dar nije priložio, kad se š njimi s boja vrati? Ah davori, slavni Otmane, i vi silni cari ostali, sad viteze viđte izbrane, kijeh ste vašom djecom zvali, gdje ih dijete s prijeke želje bjelodano kolje i davi, vaše im plešuć sve povelje koje drža svak na glavi; ter ih samo s sobom vodi, neka ginu posred boja, gladni u kopnu, žedni u vodi, goli u mrazu, bez pokoja. Ah, spomen' se svak i žali lansku jesen! Joh, kolici od leškijeh su mača pali turski pješci i konjici! Dijete tašto, plaho i vrlo kad pô svijeta skupi ujedno, i svôj vojsci jedno grlo prikla i carstvu svom neredno; na očiju kad svim nami - ah vidjenje strašno dosta! - turski mjesec pod nogami krstjanskomu križu osta. Države su opustile, krajine su bez bojnikâ; za sinovim majke cvile kijeh posiječe sablja prika. I bez djece i bez hrane pali u staros oci ostaju, a svud sestre neudane mrtvu bratju naricaju! Nevjeste su udovice: plaču vojna i djevera; tko nije mrtav dno tamnice u verigah ropstvo tjera. Od turskijeh cvijet mladića, kijeh Kozaci i još kolju, zvijerma i pticam leži pića na bogdanskom ravnom polju. Bez ukopa time sada tužni ostatak, gole kosti, vjetri nose, plešu stada, more izmeće bez milosti. Jer vojnica ova uteče, da 'e ne isijeku poljski mači, ište da ju on isiječe i porazi i potlači. Ter kad ona tako izgine, da nje svijetlo mjesto iskoči, crnce lupeže Arapine i gusare od Istoči - njih će učinit janjičare, a spaholjân mjesto čeka ćesel-baške graničare i djevoje od Derbeka. Ali inako nego svoja nepravedno zače sila sablja vaša, sablja moja za svijeh čâs je odlučila. Vi ste uzrok što on izgubi mlad, plah, nevješ, bez razbora - uzrok je on sam ki zagrubi, a svijeh nas je sad pokora. Uzrok je i on ki pristupi pravom caru kletvu i vjeru; stoga vojska, kad se skupi, ne prostrije se pri Nesteru. Otada nas sveđ bič bije, zemlja je gladna, nebo u gnivu; i istočni oprijet Zmaj ne smije sjevernom se Orlu sivu. Tursko ime, jur od slave, od pogrde osta svijetu, otkad sablju tamne glave pripasaše zlom djetetu. Ali on car pravi nije: car vaš, car moj Mustafa je: njemu kletvu dasmo prije, njega vojska obrala je. Nu što velim? Na sramotu vašu i moju Osman vlada, a zatvoren u životu Mustafa je tužnu sada. I nije toga da ustane, da slobodi, da ga izvede, da vam opet bio dan svane, čim na carski svoj sto sjede? Mustafu opet cara dobra, Mustafu opet cara sveta, Bog i vojska koga obra, stav'mo, a vrz'mo tja djeteta! Slijed' me, slijed' me, družbo hrla, slijed' me, ko god živjet haje! Stoji nam sablja više grla! Mustafa opet naš car da je! Slijedite me i hrlite, hudi silnik da se istira; tlač'te, dav'te, sijec'te, bi'te, itko nam se uzopira. Nu što veće riječi služe? Prid očima viđte štetu! na oružje, na oružje, na oganj, na plijen, na osvetu!“ Jak na vjetra silna dmjenje more uzavri na valove, tako uzraste svačije smjenje na otrovne riječi ove. Svak se uzbuni, svak razgnivi; posta žamor, pače sva se vojska užeže u plam živi u strašive vapeć glase. S golom sabljom u desnici svak za ljudskom krvi smagne; hrle naglo svikolici, da prije car se s stola izagne. Daut im je stô naprijeda; gdi on obraća, kud on ide, bez obzira i bez reda svi ga u skupu slidom slide. Teče oholo, tijekom skače, skokom plahi vihar tjera i nasrće na polače hrabrenoga Dilavera. A to er ima glase istine kako mudri vezijer oni, čim poplaha prva mine, isprid vojske tuj se ukloni. Dilaverov dvor posrijedi među lijepijem obgradami na iznositu mjestu sjedi kô u prstenu dragi kami. Ima ženski stan ponase i raskošne perivoje, i okolo sve to uza se jedan veliki mir opstro je. Jaki sobom odasvudi u obzidi se tvrdoj kaže; nu još tvrđi s mnoštva od ljudi kijeh ga opstiru jake straže. Tim što dosle uokolo ima same bijele mire, sad ga strašno i oholo gvozdje i oganj svega opstire. Ovdi Daut najprije svrnu s nabunjenom vojskom svojom, i naripi i nasrnu s krvavijem ga rvat bojom, vapeć kletvom od sve vjere: „Na sramotu Osmanovu danas ti ću, Dilavere, skučit glavu pod sablju ovu. Krij se gdi hoć, bježi, hodi u gore, u zemlju, udno pakla: od smrti se ne oslobodi, junačka te ruka zakla!“ Utoliko vapaj vrli od viteza svijeh se začu; svaki naprijed silom hrli, vrata i mire valjat skaču. Nu iz oblaka ljutih strila zgar godina stište crna; grada od stijenja pade sila i od ognjenijeh smrtnijeh zrna. Strijelâ oblaci, gradi ognjeni dižu se i odzdal raste bjenje; vrhu glave štit pereni drži se od svijeh, svak se penje. Nu tko se ište pripet prvi prvi i pada, ali opeta naripljuje vas u krvi i smrti silom svoju sreta. Smioni Kurkut s Crnogorci skače gdi zid niži gleda; nu ga ognjeni teški udorci silno meću, gone ureda. Crničanin Rizvan bijesni srne i š njime Piva i Tara; nu mu su ončas puti tijesni za uteć - stijenja grad ga udara. Strijelâ oblak vrh Eleza, čim mu iz oči munja sjeca, zdaždje s krvim od vitezâ na mir se uspet s kijem zatjeca. Duklanina još Murata i Abdiju krajičnika, čim željezim sijeku vrata, smeči ujedno zid velika; a Džefera i Selima, čim su podrijet prag naprli, poli iz magle crna dima goruć katran, i sve isprli. Veće pripet Ugrin Isa, ušto na mir kročit ište, strmoglav se satarisa, Dilaver ga slavni tište. On s jednoga još zamaha zatim rve i potlača iz Osinja Memišaha i Piraliju š njim iz Drača. Vješto morski gusari ovi lećahu uz mir kô dvije ptice; nu ih udarac teški ulovi, moždanim im poli lice. Tim u krvi strmo odzgora niz visinu se oreć onu mnjahu umiruć da sred mora u pučini sinjoj tonu. S Božje odsude ovo isto svijem opacijem ljudem biva: na času se smrtnom misto od zločinstva prikaživa. A Nehana Srblja, do uši čim tetivu luku oteže, ognjenijem ga klupkom buši i obraz mu vas izdeže. A Suflikara Arnauta harbom, kom se na nj on meća, priko istoga zgodi puta: sprijed mu izide šip proz pleća. Sam je on míra jednu diljku od sto vitez čuvat vrijedan, pače niz nju u neviljku sto viteza meće on jedan. Silna vihra jači i brži sjemo, tamo skače i teče; rve, valja, lomi, krši, noge, ruke, glave siječe. Na otkrivenu bez zastave strah ga od strašne smrti nije, ka mu sveđ se oko glave sa svijeh strana vrti i vije. Pače ognjen je trijes vidjeti u potopu dažda i grada, razliko oružje ušto leti i oko njega odsvud pada. Trikrat vojska sva odmetna dođe pod mire i u nje lupa, i tolikrat opet štetna nazad uspreza i ustupa. Tako kad mniš, kraj proždrijeće val srditi mora sinja, razbjen bježi natrag veće i razlijeva se i rasčinja. Nu jakno opet val uzrasti i vraća se protiv kraju, tako odmetni istom vlasti sveđ nasrću i ustupaju. Nu Arbanasin Derviš uto, spahoglanska glava prika, s golom sabljom prijeteć ljuto skoči naprijed i zavika: „Ko nije žena od junakâ i svijeh prikor i smetlište slijed gdi mâ ruka jaka put mu otvorit prostran ište!“ Ovo izrekši van ismuca svijem veliku jednu gredu i, na udorac da nje puca mir, navali š njom u ijedu. Snažno srce ne ima straha, na sramotu pače od smrti usred krvi ruka plaha teškijem panjem lupa i vrti. Izboritijeh množ viteza na pomoć mu odsvud teče, odsvud se rve i poteza strašno drvo svakčas preče. Nu uto odzgar stijena jaka Aliji glavu svu rastuče; harba Mehmeta, a Duraka zgodi puška ka na nj puče. Resulju se čelo smeči, prsnuše oči Husainu. Bećir strijelom probjen ječi, hridna Omera hrid prikinu. Na Redžepa kuk se obali i istište mu van utrobu; u stijenju su mnozi ostali ukopani živi u grobu. Jakno davniji dub u gori na godini zloj veomi, kad na nj vihar silu obori, ka mu grane svija i lomi, ter mu okolo na brjegove po tleh leže listje i hvoje, tač s navale teške ove naripljeni miri stoje. U krvi i ognju svudije ljudi valjaju se na sve kraje, i od mrtaca odasvudi podigla se gomila je. Tim se Derviš ne pripada, nu s ostalijem svijem junacim mir lupajuć jače vlada opsječenijem borom jacim. Zid udugo ne podnese teške udorce, danu odzgori raspuknu se i rastrese, tijesan prohod ter otvori. Smioni Turčin ne bez truda, man mu braneć protivnici, protište se silom tuda s golom sabljom u desnici. Srnu za njim i ostali protisnut se po istom putu, nu opet nazad svi su pali, dio veći kroz smrt ljutu. Tim ne buduć već nijednoga komu slijedit ga ide od ruke, on sam osta, ni cić toga čezne ali svrće odluke; ne pripade neg se tište naprijed Turčin vrloviti, tere žednu sablju ište ljudskom krvi napojiti. Skače unutra, i čim skuča prvi zamah, taka je sila da rasijeca svega Uruča njim do pasa u dva dila. Priko obraza Kruta reže, Memiju u prsi smrtno lupa; bez glave Otman prida njim leže, udri u grkljan sprijed Jakupa. Sarajevca Sulimana stiže i hvisne priko vrata; ovi u malo biješe dana vele u trgu stekô zlata. Ne zna on što je druga vjera neg dobitak ki je iskô; i sada se uz vezijera cić koristi sve pritiskô. Car i paše sve što oblače, sve im trgovac ovi proda; prodava i njih misli pače mnozijem kraljem kim je uhoda. Ali uhodstvo i imanje s Dervišom mu bilo zaludu: dobi u malo, a u manje sve sad gubi kroz smrt hudu. Aga oholi pleše njega, i opet ori zamah brzi, i udorcom teškijem Béga ljuto siječe priko prsi. Bi ovi mladić lica mila i pogleda slatka i blaga, nu, s vrloćom svim nemila srca, što mu to pomaga? Jak se bistre i studene vode ures lijep zamjeri, u cvjeticu proz zelene trave tekuć ka žuberi, nu ako ju smute i splešu gnusnijem stupom drobna stada, gubi lipos svu na prešu, vene 'oj ures i opada, tako mladac, komu zenu prije na licu cvijet rumeni, vas u krvi sad povenu, izgubi ures drag ljuveni. Hercegovca Imbrahima i Bošnjaka još Sinana, dva ljubljena pobratima, š njega nađe smrtna rana. Ovi rasap zli pazeći ki činjaše Derviš vrli, oba ujedno na nj príteći naripiše skladni i hrli. Britke sablje podriješe oni u jedno isto brijeme tada; jednako su oba smioni i požuda ih jedna vlada. Nu ako im srca ujedno jur junačka prijazan stuči, s jače sile sad neradno razlika ih smrt razluči. Ori sablju on i u gnivu Imbrahimu desnu odsiječe, a Sinanu ruku livu scijepa i vas štit u peče. Za Imbrahima Sinan veće negli za se sablju hrani, a Imbrahim štit podmeće: Sinana, a ne sebe, brani. Tako život ovi onoga nad životom svojijem haje i, za čuvat druga svoga, scijepa i vas štit u peče. Ali eto smrtni udire veće udorac Imbrahima; on se boli, ne što umire, neg što ostavlja pobratima. Nu ako tužan on pod silu s pobratimom svijem se rasta, i pobratim svu nemilu smrt dobrzo stiže i sasta. Na njih mrtvijeh ne pogleda neg prohodi u vrlini silni Turčin, i naprijeda put krvavom sabljom čini. Nu Dilaver, kako upazi tko viteze svo'e najbolje smrtno bije i porazi, skoči da se š njim zakolje. Začu buku jur smioni, nu doć ne htje, dokli sprva Dauta s vratâ ne ukloni ke mu on zaman mnogo rva; pače riječ je da tad ranu od vezijera Daut primi, i da zato sta na stranu od prvijeh s najzadnjimi. Vrijedni junak vezijer slavni bi razgnivjen veomi priko da jedan sam njegov glavni neprijatelj smije toliko. „Sad ćeš vidjet, prijeteć vika, odmetniče carski kleti, od careva namjesnika kô se carska vjera sveti!“ Glas grom, sablja trijes ognjeni, slikuje vihar ruka plaha silni vizijer i hrabreni kom smrt prijeti sred zamaha. Ali udorac teški tada bijesni Derviš u štit prima; iskre meće tvrda nada, siva i od munje sliku ima. Škriplje, reži, pjeni priki, čim se čuje bit i korit; riječ zameće, nu veliki ijed mu ne da odgovorit. U obje ruke sablju hvati i vrh glave 'u diže gori i, da život njom prikrati Dilaveru, silno je ori. Hrli vezijer hrlo ustupa; tim ga udorac zli ne stignu ki, čim teško u tle lupa, odmetnika do tli prignu. Ovi skače hro naprida i na vrat mu sablju nosi vapijući da se prida i da kajan milos prosi; ali on je s vrata odbija sabljom svojom, pak vapije naglo skačuć: „Čućeš čija riječ i sablja veće smije!“ Dilaver mu opet jače drugi udorac rve odzgara, nu opet Derviš štit podmače i, udren priko, priko udara. Dugo bjenje i krvavo među njim se ovdi ulaga; da protivnik nije zdravo, natječe se svačija snaga. Neprijateljsku ruku gleda bistro oko; a što vidi oko bistro, ondi ureda laki stupaj skokom slidi. Svakčas na ovu, na onu stranu ruka štitom vrti i vije, ter sva mjesta pod obranu od razlicijeh zasjed krije. Glavu ište - k nogam leti plahi zamah u privari; sad nogami opet prijeti, a po glavi hrlo udari. Nu se uto zbuča i skupi odsvud mnogi broj viteza; na Derviša svaki stupi, da ga ubije, svak poteza. „U nj ne tič'te! vizijer glasi, mâ ga sablja ubit ima.“ Pače da se ne porazi, svačije udorce u štit prima; tere glavna neprijatelja branitelj se on postavlja, i slobodit svâ je želja smrti komu smrt pripravlja. Ali Derviš, videć veće da je učinio sve što je mogô i da iz ove ima smeće sve rasutje izit mnogo, vrteć sabljom uokolo svakčas nazad hitro uzmiče, proz oružje ter se golo protiskuje i protiče. I kô tako veće izide gdje najniži miri stoje, zgar niz tvrde skoči zide i usrnu među svoje. Dilaver se smjenstvu čudi, pak vapije: „Ah“, tako li na visinu stupit, hudi, padajući scijeniš doli?“ Ljuto u srcu svom se smuti i zavika Derviš jako: „Za jače se podignuti čâs je i koris pasti ovako! Nu ja tebe pala vidim za vik veće ne ustati, da se kriješ ne tijem zidim neg pod zemljom da ideš stâti!“ - „Lažeš, carski odmetniče, da mâ vjera puna slave kom se djela moja diče, sveđ ti neće stat vrh glave!“ Vapi oholi: „Sad ćeš vidit što ja velim je li istina!“ Dilavera hoće slidit priko mirâ i visinâ. Nu ga ustavlja Daut silom: „Ustrpi se, veleć, malo! Doskoro ćeš kazat dilom čije gospostvo već je palo. O mâ bratjo, o junaci, slijedite me svi jedino! Kad nam glava bude u šaci, pod nogami sve nam je ino; i da toj se zbude prije, ptica u kajpi zatvorena penjimo se više gdi je! ne gubimo man bremena!“ Prista, i odletje, da sve opali u ognjena slici zmaja, razbijati ter navali tvrda vrata od saraja, naprijed k carskijem polačami leteć jakno poplavica koje s sobom lijes i kami smuca oreć se svrh litica. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman